


Dream Baby Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dream Baby Dream

Sharon sat transfixed, not a passive trance but rather all her attention was solely gathered on her wife. Meghan stood before her, singing sweetly. Each word landed, the fleeting looks and flirty signals caused Sharon to react with light giggling and a perma-smile. Yet she wanted to maintain her focus on the performance, how stirring it was. Meghan revelled in her audience of one’s rapt attention. Enjoying how much Sharon was adoring her effort. As she began to conclude, she slowly strolled closer. Once she struck the final note, she bent down and delivered a prolonged kiss, one that was eagerly returned.


End file.
